Moonlight Shadow
by XxblobnessxX
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Uhhh....pretty much Touga dies. You have to read to find out. Songfic...pleeeease review!


XxblobnessxX: Aloha everyone! I'm the Blobness! lookie i wrote the story thingy down there! see?  
  
Kaine: Yes we all see that. Just do the friggin' disclaimer already. you're annoying me.  
  
Disclaimer: The Blobness does not own Utena or the song Moonlight Shadow, so shoo shoo! go! NOW!!!!!  
  
XxblobnessxX: Jeez...tempermental.  
  
Kaine: You can say that again.  
  
XxblobnessxX: Jeez...tempermental.  
  
Kaine:..........  
  
  
  
Utena walked through the empty park and looked up at the starry, night sky. The moon was full and bright. She smiled to herself. At the end of the park she entered the woods. When she reached a clearing, she lay down and looked up at the stars and moon. Soon she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Touga paced around his living room. Utena has been out for hours. He didn't think that she'd be gone for this long. They had just had a fight. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at his watch. His watch... the one that Utena had got for him on Valentines' Day. Utena had told him that she was going for a walk in the park, but... Touga walked to the door and grabbed his jacket. He was worried that something had happened to her. I'm looking for her, he thought. And with that he closed the door shut.  
  
The last that ever she saw him  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
He passed on worried and warning  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Utena woke up and looked at her watch. It was 2:00 am. Touga must be worried, she thought. She got up and walked out of the woods. At the entrance of the park she saw a shadow standing on the other side of the street. The figure walked toward her, and pulled out something. He walked into the light. It was Saionji, and he had a gun. Utena backed up.  
  
" Good Bye, Miss Tenjou." He smirked. Utena spun around and ran back into the park. She heard Saionji behind her, laughing.  
  
Touga stopped at the entrance of the park, but he didn't see Utena anywhere in it. He decided to look in the woods. In a clearing he saw two silhouettes. One had the other cornered.  
  
Utena saw Touga standing on the other side of the clearing. Saionji turned and smiled evilly.  
  
" Well, if it isn't my best friend, Touga." He said.  
  
" Saionji? What are you doing here?" Touga asked. Utena pushed Saionji aside and ran toward Touga. She hugged him.  
  
Lost in a riddle that Saturday night  
  
Far away on the other side  
  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
  
A breeze flew by and there was a dangerous silence. Touga glared at Saionji and held Utena close to him. She was crying softly.  
  
" It's okay, Utena," Touga whispered to her. " What're you doing with that gun, Saionji?" Saionji grinned madly.  
  
" Simple. I'm going to use it to kill Utena Tenjou. And you're next, my friend." Saionji lifted up the gun and aimed it at Utena. He fired.  
  
Utena felt herself get pushed to the ground and heard six shots. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. After a while she looked up.  
  
All she saw was the silhouette of a gun  
  
Far away on the other side  
  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
  
I stay, I pray  
  
See you in heaven, far away  
  
I stay, I pray  
  
See you in heaven, one day  
  
Touga heard the shots and felt the stabbing pain in his chest. He fell to his knees and saw blood dripping onto the grass. He looked at Utena and smiled.  
  
" Hey, at least the watch you gave me isn't ruin." Then he fell onto the grass.  
  
" Touga!" Utena ran to his side and knelt down. " Touga... I'll get help." She began to stand up but Touga grabbed her wrist.  
  
" It's alright. No one can do anything now." He said. Utena held Touga in her lap and shook her head.  
  
" No... don't leave me... Please..." Tears streamed down Utena's face and Touga touched her face.  
  
" I won't." He said.   
  
Four am in the morning  
  
Carried away be a moonlight shadow  
  
I watched your vision falling  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
A shooting star streaked across the sky and that was the beginning of the meteor shower. Touga pulled his hand away. I'm gonna die, he thought. At least I get to see Utena one more time before I do.  
  
" I love you, Utena." He said. He began to fade away. His eyes began to close.  
  
" I love you too." Utena's voice cracked, and then she realized that he was dieing. " Touga?" She shook him. " Touga?! Wake up! Please, wake up!"  
  
  
  
A star moved slowly in the silvery night  
  
Far away on the other side  
  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
  
Utena heard police sirens coming closer to where she was. Police poured in from everywhere and they arrested Saionji. Wakaba came.  
  
" Utena! Are you alright? Are you okay?" Wakaba asked. Then she saw Touga and gasped. She held her hand up to her mouth. " Utena...I'm so sorry." She put her hand on Utena's shoulder. The ambulance came and the took Touga's body. Utena sniffed. Wakaba put her arm around Utena's shoulders and they walked out of the clearing.  
  
Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
  
The night was heavy and the air was alive  
  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
  
Utena sat in her room and looked out her window, the next night, and looked out her window at the moon. Touga had died yesterday at exactly 4:00 in the morning. The same exact time of when they had first met up with each other again. Utena played with the watch that she had given him and she thought about how he was carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
  
XxblobnessxX: Please review! I might even write a sequel with another song in it too.... 


End file.
